Alpha and Tex the Finale
Epsilon-Tex talked about Tex attempting to save Alpha, but always failing. However, this time it was Alpha's turn to accomplish what the Director hoped he'd been able to do, rescue Alison. This page is going to list facts from Red vs. Blue and then pin them together to try and speculate what might have happened during Alpha and Tex’s final meeting. The Situation Leading to their final meeting Their penultimate meeting was at Blood Gulch when Omega and Tex are finally reunited and go off to ‘win the war’. However, Andy blows up Tex’s ship and Wyoming’s time distortion crashes it in the future in Vallaha. The Vallaha Red and Blue teams investigate the ship as Omega attacks both teams, Blue team first, followed by Red after they investigate the blue on blue massacre (pun intended). As Omega attacks the Red’s, the Meta arrives and adds Omega to his collection of A.I, along with Gamma (who was stuck inside the ships computer) and Tex (who was probably knocked out from the crash). Sometime after Freelancer investigates the crash site, Alpha and Washington arrive and then on a second journey to Vallaha, Alpha looks for Tex, expecting to find her ghost. Since he thought he himself was a ghost and thus thought Tex was also a ghost, he probably didn’t expect Tex to have been taken in the same way as Omega and Gamma. After that, Alpha, Washington, Caboose and Red Team attack Freelancer Command and they spring a trap to get Epsilon away from the base, and for the Meta (with the A.I) to follow Washington into the heart of the base. The Final Meeting As the Meta and Washington confront each other, the latter reveals that he has Alpha with him. Alpha then enters the Meta, to give Washington enough time to activate the EMP and destroy the A.I, and perhaps attempt to kill the Meta. One of the A.I that the Meta had taken was indeed Tex and when Alpha entered the Meta, they would have been together again. There were quite some time for something to happen before the EMP was activated. However, chances are that it wasn’t some fun lovable reunion. Delta had said that his allegiance would change when he was taken by the Meta and so the same could be for Tex. So if the A.I bends to the will of their host, Tex may have joined them in their mission to find the Alpha for whatever reason. Perhaps she had her own reasons or just shared same reasons with Delta, Omega, Gamma and the others. Another possibility is that the A.I fused into the Alpha and recreated him to his full form (minus the other A.I that weren’t present such as Epsilon). If however, it was some lovable reunion between the two, the perhaps they had some last words to say each other since Alpha knew it was only a matter a time before the EMP destroyed her. It also have been similar to Epsilon and Epsilon-Tex’s departing, with Alpha letting Tex go before the EMP went off.